


My Mind

by Adrian_Crevan



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dark, Depression, Other, Poetry, self harm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrian_Crevan/pseuds/Adrian_Crevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure if a poem needs a summary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mind

Sometimes people ask me  
What I am afraid of.  
Usually I think for a moment  
But end up saying the same thing each time:  
I am afraid of the dark.

And people assume I mean physical darkness.  
The lack of light.  
The place where children's monsters hide in the night,  
Lying in wait for the young ones.  
The place where that harmless branch outside your window  
Transforms into a bony hand,  
Tapping menacingly on the pane.

But no.  
I mean the darkness in my mind.  
The tendrils of corruption   
That slither out from the deep, hidden parts of my mind.  
The tips lick my ankles temptingly,  
Coaxing me deeper into the shadows.  
Each time I take a step deeper,  
They grow stronger.

Soon they are strong enough to lift themselves up to whisper faintly in my ear  
That I will never be truly loved.  
That I'm a disgrace.  
That I should disappear.  
They suggest the tempting proposition  
Of opening my veins.

As I listen to these whispers, I unknowingly inch deeper bit by bit,  
Allowing the tendrils and their voice to grow stronger.  
Soon they begin to engulf me,  
No longer gently coaxing me closer  
As they pull me deeper and deeper against my will.  
And their once-faint whispers  
Become ear-shattering screams.

The darkness in my mind  
Is not easily escaped.  
And every once in a while  
It takes hold of me once again.  
And just because I now know how to fight it  
Does not mean  
It isn't   
Terrifying.


End file.
